


Let's Have Another One

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Regina look for a cure for Marian, a non-related ridiculous idea pops into Emma's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Ms. Swan, please get him to stop crying. How are you going to help me stop an ice curse if you can’t even pacify a baby?” Regina asked with a groan.

They were on her couch in the living with spellbooks strewn all over the coffee table and floor.

“I’m trying,” Emma whines while lightly bouncing her baby brother in her arms. "Nothing I do works.“

Regina sighed and looked over the book in her hands. Blocking out the wails, she focused on the text in front of her with ease. As a mayor and mother, she learned long ago how to work with a crying baby.

After flipping through a few more pages, she threw her book down in disgust. It was no help at all.

"There is nothing here that can help us! I’m starting to think that we won’t ever find the answer in these books. Maybe if we asked nicely, the Snow Queen would reverse it,” Regina suggested.

A moment went by, and she received no response. Turning to look at her son’s mother, she saw that Emma was still struggling with Neal.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” she said and took the baby from Emma’s arms. She held Neal against her chest and patted him lightly.

“Hey! I was working on it,” Emma protested. She reached for Neal, but Regina glared at her. Dodging a flying spell book, she returned the glare.

“That’s the last book I have. Find something in there!” Regina ordered and cooed to baby Neal.

Emma narrowed her eyes but flipped through the book.

It took her a few minutes, but then she realized that the room was quiet. Looking at Regina, she saw Neal sleeping peacefully in her arms with a content look on his face.

However, that was nothing compared to the endearing look that Regina had on her face. Emma watched as the former Evil Queen made silly faces at the sleeping boy.

“Wow, you’re really good with kids,” Emma murmured, and she saw the truth in her words.

“Of course I am, dear. I raised Henry after all, and he turned out pretty well,” Regina said with a hint of annoyance.

Emma shrank back and remembered all the times where she denied that Regina was Henry’s mother. She remembered after Archie’s supposed death how broken Regina looked when she threatened her. She didn’t even think the incident with Robin Hood could ever hurt Regina more than when she told Regina that Henry was not her son.

Regina had been there for Henry all of his life except for that one year, and Emma almost felt bad for intruding. She had wanted to be a mother to the son she gave up, and she hurt Regina in the process. The woman who raised her son and loved him.

Now, she watched Regina with Neal and was satisfied to see Regina happy for once.

“Maybe we should have another one,” slipped from Emma’s lips.

Regina’s face snapped up to look at her. "What?!“


	2. Part 2

"Maybe we should have another one,” slipped from Emma’s lips.

Regina’s face snapped up to look at her. ”What?!”

“I-uh-I,” Emma stuttered.

“Another what, Ms. Swan?” Regina said through gritted teeth. Neal stirred in her arms, and she rubbed his back soothingly.

“We should have another crack at these books. Maybe we missed something.” She stared at Regina in fear, terrified that the Evil Queen would resurface if she blinked.

“Good. Because if you meant to say that we should have another child, I would admonish you on your poor decision making,” Regina said and cracked open another book.

“Hey! A child is not a poor decision! And any child of ours would be awesome. Could you imagine the power he or she would have?”

Regina’s eyebrow arched at the response. "Please do humor me, Ms. Swan.“

Emma bit her lip. She should have just stayed quiet. Her brain scrambled to find the perfect combination of words.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Well, think about it. Our kid would be a knockout first of all. We’re both gorgeous, and our kid would be as well. Then think of the family line. Descendant of the Savior, Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Queen of Hearts. That’s a powerful combo right there. Then imagine both of personalities in one human being. If we thought Henry was an amazing kid, imagine one with both our DNA.”

Regina sighed. She had to admit that Emma had a point, but it wasn’t a viable option.

“Ms. Swan, as flattering as you tried to make that, you forgot some things. Your family would snatch any child of yours away from me, regardless if I’m the mother. Don’t deny it, you’ve all done it before. Second of all, I used to be the Evil Queen, and this town will never let me forget it. I’d rather not deal with another child running away from me and denying my parentage because of my past. And third, you took away the love of my life and you’re dating Rape Culture 101.”

Emma groaned. "Oh come on, Regina. Hook is harmless…at times. Robin was hardly the love of you life. I mean, you dated him for less than a week. Now, your life in general has sucked, and I have been the source of taking away your happiness many times. My parents as well, but everyone knows how you’ve changed. Snow even trusted me to bring Neal here. Don’t you think it’s time we moved past all of that? We’ve both hurt each other, but I think we can develop a close relationship despite our past.“

"Yes, I know. You want to be my friend, until something bad happens and the town blames me again,” Regina scoffed. Neal was starting to wake up despite their whispers. She cooed at him and caressed his cheek, and he snuggled back into her arms.

Emma looked down at Regina and Neal and smiled. She used to phone to sneak a picture of them before Regina could notice.

“Regina, you’re an amazing mom. You did a wonderful job with Henry. Why wouldn’t I want another child with you?” she said honestly.

Regina’s mouth dropped as she saw the honesty and sincerity pouring from Emma. She was about to respond, but an idea came to her.

“That’s it!” she said. Emma smiled.

“Not that!” Regina snapped, and looked away when Emma’s smile turned into a disappointed look.

“A cure for Marian. I actually have two ideas. Roland could wake her, or I could use the love spell on Robin to make him think that he loves his wife.”

Emma blinked in surprise. "Wait, I thought you burned it.“

"I did, but it’s in my head. I have it memorized. It might be the only way to wake Marian.”

“Let’s try Roland first,” Emma suggested. She started to gather all the spellbooks and stacked them on the coffee table.

Regina was busy with Neal while she did that, and Emma stared at the two for a moment. She could definitely see herself having another baby with Regina.

She set the picture of the two as her background on her phone. If only it were plausible. She had Hook, and Regina was still dealing with the loss of Robin. It would never work, though Hook might offer to be the donor or to watch.

She cringed at the thought. Maybe it was best that she forget about the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this! Enjoy!

Regina turned out to be right about Roland. One kiss from him, and Marian was awake once more.

Emma decided to take a break from Hook while Regina had to relive the pain of being separated from Robin. When Marian was asleep, Regina at least had a reason to see Robin, but now it was back to the occasional run ins.

Emma found herself lounging on Regina’s couch one evening while waiting for Henry to come downstairs.

After 15 minutes of no Henry, she texted Regina.

E: Where’s Henry?

R: At a sleepover, why?

E: He was supposed to meet me at your place.

R: I told him to tell you, oh well. It’s my fault for not informing you. Sorry.

E: Are you home?

R: Yes, why?

E: Because I’m on your couch.

Seconds later, Regina descended the stairs with a glare.

“Who told you that you could come into my house uninvited?” she asked.

“Henry,” Emma replied, and smiled when Regina groaned in frustration.

“You can leave now,” Regina pointed out and motioned to the front door.

Emma raised her eyebrow. “And leave you all alone? Surely, you need some company.”

She knew it wasn’t the best thing to say given their history, but it kind of just came out.

“Not yours,” Regina nearly growled. Yep, Emma had definitely worded that wrong.

“Is this about the baby thing or Robin thing?” Emma asked.

“You’re still on about the baby? I thought we already discussed this.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No more children, Ms. Swan,” Regina said sternly. She had her hands on her hips and everything. If Regina didn’t look so genuinely pissed off, Emma would have thought it was cute.

“I know, but a baby with both our genes would be very cute.” Emma had her adorable puppy-grin on again.

Regina sighed and sat down on the couch next to her. “I’m only going to say this once, Swan, and you are not allowed to repeat this to anyone. I can’t have biological children.”

Emma’s smile fell. “Oh, I’m so so-”

“Don’t apologize. It was a decision I made myself, and it was the right one. Still is. Now, I get that you might harbor some guilt over not being able to raise Henry, but a child is not the right way to solve that. Therapy might help.”

Emma shook her head. “It’s not that at all. Okay, maybe a little, but just as you did what was right for you, giving up Henry was what was best for both of us. You got a child, and I got ten years to heal.”

Emma took Regina’s hand in hers. “I’ll stop bringing up the baby thing. It was just an idea.”

Regina nodded. “Thank you.” She let Emma hold her hand for reasons she didn’t even want to consider.

Against her better judgment, she let the blonde stay. They spent the night watching trashy TV shows that Emma insisted were actually really good.

When retired to the guest room, Regina was still up. She couldn’t help but wonder how differently things would have gone if she and Emma had raised Henry together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!


End file.
